1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet generation method whereby grouping for a network can be performed, and a communication method, a packet processing method and a data structure therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for introducing a VLAN switch is employed for IP network grouping. In FIG. 1 is shown a network constructed using a VLAN switch 103. A communication apparatus A and a communication apparatus B belong to the same group 1, and a communication apparatus C and a communication apparatus D belong to the same group 2. In this case, the VLAN switch 103 analyzes an IP packet that is transmitted via the network and distributes the IP packet in accordance with a rule designated in advance for the VLAN switch 103. As a result, of the various communication apparatuses connected to a LAN 104, for example, communication apparatuses for which communication with each other is not desired are arranged in different groups, so that network management can be enabled (see, for example, JP-A-2000-134207 (page 10, FIG. 10)).
However, when the VLAN switch 103 is introduced, as in the above case, all the communication apparatuses connected to the network must be examined, and consideration given to the use of physical wiring to connect each communication apparatus to each port of the VLAN switch 103. Furthermore, when a group to which a communication apparatus belongs is to be changed, consideration must also be given to changing the setup of the VLAN switch 103 relative to the overall network, as well as changing the wiring, and for the maintenance work that this involves, a great deal of labor is required.